The field of orthodontics is concerned with repositioning a patient's teeth for improved function and aesthetic appearance. For example, orthodontic treatment often involves the use of tiny slotted appliances, known as brackets, which are generally fixed to the patient's anterior, cuspid, and bicuspid teeth. An archwire is received in the slot of each bracket and serves as a track to guide movement of the teeth to desired orientations. The ends of the archwire are usually received in appliances known as buccal tubes that are secured to the patient's molar teeth. The archwire and appliances are commonly referred to as “braces.” Orthodontic treatment may also be implemented through the use of clear, plastic tooth positioning trays or other functional appliances.
The practice of orthodontics has traditionally relied on manual steps, such as the selection of proper appliances for the particular patient, placement of appliances in the mouth, and adjustment of appliances throughout treatment. More recently, advancement in technology has allowed some of these steps to be assisted through the use of computers. For example, computers can be used to guide the acquisition of data representing the teeth arrangement of an individual patient. Such data can then be used to visualize the patient's dentition to diagnose and assist in orthodontic treatment planning at any stage of treatment. Furthermore, these data can be used in manufacturing appliances, such as brackets, that are customized to the patient.